


Ineffable Valentines - Day 7: My Angel is the Centrefold

by LollyHolly99



Series: Ineffable Valentines 2020 [7]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Established Relationship, F/M, Lingerie, Other, Post-Apocalypse, bUT I WANTED IT so shrug, beginnings of smut but nothing actually happens, both of them bc I'm feeling greedy and self indulgent, even tho it's barely relevant and doesn't make too much of an appearance, fem!aziraphale, i still can't fuckin tag ughhhh, zira's male for a hot minute but not long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:53:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22606567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LollyHolly99/pseuds/LollyHolly99
Summary: "Oh, Aziraphale, look at you..."She was clad in a sheer, white, lacy babydoll, open at the front and emphasizing her chest, atop a matching opaque pair of panties. Further down her body, a pair of stockings, also white, adorned her legs up to her thick thighs.The demon could only stare, for a good few moments.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable Valentines 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619575
Comments: 3
Kudos: 55
Collections: Ineffable Valentines 2020





	Ineffable Valentines - Day 7: My Angel is the Centrefold

**Author's Note:**

> [day 7](https://mielpetite.tumblr.com/post/190020835427/okay-people-thank-you-all-for-your-input-i-have)! prompt: my angel is the centrefold ;3c

Aziraphale had made a purchase. It was quite the impulse buy, having been bought after passing by the display in a window of a shop - one he previously would've averted his gaze from, before all the apocalypse business. It had caught his eye, and his imagination had gone wild - and at that point, he _had_ to pop in and grab it.

"For the wife?" the cashier had asked with a playful smile as he placed it on the counter. He hadn't known exactly how to respond to that, and answered only with a non-committal sort of noise before handing over the cash and leaving.

So here he - now she, for the time being, as she was feeling quite partial to how she looked in her new purchase in this form, with this identity, with a fuller chest and hair down to her shoulders - was, looking in the mirror in her and her partner's shared bedroom, and making small final adjustments to her ensemble.

When she'd decided everything was settled, she sat herself down on the edge of the bed, crossing one leg over the other and leaning back on her hands.

"Crowley!" she called. "All ready, dear! Come on in!"

Crowley entered the room, as requested, and his attention was immediately caught by the sight of the angel before him. His breath hitched, and he blinked in surprise as he took in the image.

"Oh, Aziraphale, look at you..."

She was clad in a sheer, white, lacy babydoll, open at the front and emphasizing her chest, atop a matching opaque pair of panties. Further down her body, a pair of stockings, also white, adorned her legs up to her thick thighs.

The demon could only stare, for a good few moments.

"Do you like it?" Aziraphale said with a smirk, acting as though she didn't already know the answer.

"Do I ever." Crowley said, almost reverently. He finally, slowly, stepped towards her, and sat down beside her on the bed, and continued to look her up and down, a hand caressing one of her thighs. "What brought this on?"

"Oh, nothing in particular. I just saw this, and, well... had some ideas about what we could do with it." She answered, twirling a lock of pale hair around her finger. "And I imagined you might, as well."

Crowley smirked. "I do, angel, I _do_ , let me tell you that."

Aziraphale chuckled, and shuffled backwards on the bed to lay her head back on one of the pillows, her legs bent and off to the side to teasingly expose her round behind to her partner. Crowley followed, and leaned on the angel's knees.

" _Fuck_ , you look... incredible." he breathed. Then he gave a small laugh of his own. "Y'look like... like you've stepped straight out of a naughty magazine, you do."

"I do?" she said with a grin. "Oh, do tell me more, my love."

Crowley traced his fingers over one of the stockings, just at the top, where lace met skin. "The kind they use to sell this stuff. 'Course, no-one who's reading them is actually buying anything, if you catch my drift."

"Really~?"

"Really." Crowley moved to lay down next to the angel and kissed her eagerly. "Except this is immensely better, 'cause I've got you right here with me, ready to play with, instead of just a picture to wank over."

Aziraphale got up, and straddled the demon, sitting back on his thighs. "Well?" she asked, with sultry eyes. "Are you going to go ahead and play with me, then?"

"Oh, absolutely." Crowley said, and reached down to caress her through the seat of her panties, while coaxing her by the chin to lean forward for another kiss. "Gonna fuck those pretty socks right off y-"

His hand stilled when it came across what he hadn't expected. A patch of wetness at his fingertips, and, at the heel of his palm, the bulge of a half-hard cock straining the lacy undergarments. Aziraphale sighed softly at the touch, and that got his hand moving again, to draw more of those noises from her.

"Both efforts, angel? At the same time?"

"Yes, yes, I'll admit, I got a bit greedy." She pouted jokingly. "I doubt you're about to complain, though, are you?"

"Not in the slighest. I mean..." He punctuated his words with a rub of his hands across the angel's clothed crotch, making her keen. "Only if we take too long getting this little ensemble off you."

Aziraphale giggled. "Already? After putting it on, all for you to enjoy? I thought you liked it."

"Oh, don't get me wrong, I _very much_ do - but I like what's underneath a whole lot better, and I'm not feeling very patient tonight."

"Hmm... can we at least even the score first?"

She snapped her fingers, and suddenly, Crowley's clothes, besides his shirt - now open - his boxer briefs, and his socks, were gone, miracled away to the chair in the corner of the room, neatly folded. He was confused for a moment, but smirked as he swiftly caught on to what she'd done.

"Yep, that's more than alright with me. Now," He gave the babydoll a light tug, and gently patted Aziraphale's ass through the fabric covering it. "Get these off, so we can get to the good stuff."

She leaned down to press her lips to his own once more, and snapped her fingers again. Just as with the demon's clothes, her lingerie disappeared to the same chair, and she was left only in her stockings, which she wasn't quite willing to discard just yet.

"Better?" she teased.

"Much, yeah."

Crowley looked her over again, running his hands down her soft body from her chest to her hips, eyeing how her flushed cock rested against his own when his eyes got low enough. 

"Fuck," he quietly exclaimed. "You could be in an even _naughtier_ magazine now."

Aziraphale kissed him again. "Is that so?"

"Mhm - the type the shops keep on the top rack, so the kiddies can't see or get to them. If they even stock 'em anymore, I dunno, I don't check. And you know what page you're on, angel?"

"Why, dear, I couldn't say. Which page?"

"You, love, you're the main attraction." Crowley begins to clarify, with an added squeeze of her chest. "You get the _centrefold_."

**Author's Note:**

> the sudden shockwave of thirst I had for zira w/ both efforts while starting to write this one,,,,,,,,, embarrassing honestly  
> rly tho i gotta stop writin while I'm tired and/or randy it doesn't lead to anything good  
> i am your god, you chat with boys[ wherein me on tumblr is boys](https://lollyholly99.tumblr.com/) uwu.[ and here's my good omens discord](https://discord.gg/6AMeV2C)! come hang w/ me there!


End file.
